My Prince
by Lady-Wicca666
Summary: Vegeta found Bulma an emotional wreck, crying and breaking things after she caught her boyfriend cheating on her. How will he go about comforting her? -OneShot- B/V


Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

**My Prince**

Bulma wiped her eyes fiercely while she drove herself home in her aircraft. But it was futile; the tears kept coming, blurring her vision once again. However, she refused to stop; instead she stepped on the accelerator and went faster, not caring if she was beyond the speed limit, not caring if there were any cops out. All she wanted to do was get home as soon as possible.

Finally reaching Capsule Corp. she slammed the door open with such force, the wall behind it left a dent and the glass on the door cracked. It didn't look like her parents were home. She was glad for that, not wanting them to see her in such a pitiful state. Bulma turned on the lights and threw her bag across the room. She preceded to the kitchen where she yanked open the freezer door and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream.

The tears kept coming, and she let out a sob as she dug her spoon into the cold sweetness. She held her head in her hands as she let out an agonizing cry. Running her hands though her turquoise locks, she felt her body shake. Bulma threw her ice cream spoon across the kitchen and pounded on the counter top with her tightly balled fists.

"Why!" she screamed to the empty house.

"Why am I so stupid" she whispered.

_**Flashback**_

_Bulma and Yamcha were supposed to go on a date today. She had been waiting for this day to come for so long. Lately, Yamcha had been busy training for the androids, and barely had any time to be with her, let alone talk to her. She bought a new outfit and had her hair done up just for him. She wanted this night to be perfect. Bulma wore a spaghetti strapped black dress that reached her mid thighs. It hugged her figure perfectly. The dress had rhinestones at the hem and she wore matching stilettos. Her hair was wrapped with a messy bun with bangs framing the side of her face. Her makeup was natural with red lipstick and she finished off her look with diamond earrings and a matching necklace._

_Bulma checked herself out in front of the mirror for the last time before stepping out of her room._

"_I look good" she said, giving herself a wink._

_Just as she was walking down the flight of stairs, her cell phone rang._

"_Hello, Bulma speaking"_

"_Hey babe"_

_Bulma eyes lit up at the sound of the voice. "Yamcha it's so good to hear you, I'm just about ready, are you outside?"_

"_No listen babe, I can't come out tonight."_

"_What!" Bulma shouted. "Yamcha, you promised me we'll finally go out tonight, how could you!"_

_Yamcha sighed over the phone. "I'm sorry Bulma, but I'm really not feeling well tonight, I'm burning up…I think I'm coming down with something."_

_Immediately Bulma's face softened and contorted into a look of worry. "Well are you okay? I'll come over and take care of you okay?"_

"_NO!" Bulma raised her eyebrows._

"_I mean no, you don't have to come Bulma, I'm sure it's just a 24 hour bug, I'll be fine in the morning. Besides I don't want you to catch whatever I have" _

_She could hear him cough making it convincing. "Are you sure?" she asked._

"_Yeah babe, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you alright?"_

_Bulma sighed. "Alright, get better soon okay?"_

"_Thanks hun"_

_She stared at her phone as he hung up. Bulma was worried, and she really didn't want to stay home tonight. She figured since she's already dressed so nicely, she decided to pay him a surprise visit and take care of him. She ran to the kitchen to quickly make some of her special chicken noodle soup for him and stepped out._

_The gravity machine was making a low humming sound as she passed it, meaning Vegeta was still inside training. Bulma rolled her eyes and got into her aircraft._

_After about 20 minutes, she finally reached Yamcha's house. Being his girlfriend, she already has her own key to his house. She opened the door and slipped inside as quietly as she could and set the soup on the kitchen counter._

"_It's so quiet, poor guy, he must be in bed resting" She said to herself._

_Bulma tiptoed up the stairs and stopped when she heard some voices. Most importantly, she heard a women's voice._

'_No…please Kami, please not let it be what I think…'_

_She silently went up to his bedroom door, which was slightly ajar and peeked in. Bulma gasped and covered her mouth as her eyes went wide. Silent tears started rolling down her cheeks as she felt her heart break. In front of her was a very naked Yamcha making love to another women._

_She couldn't take it anymore. Bulma pushed open the door until it hit the wall, causing them both to look up._

"_Yamcha…how could you…" Bulma cried barley audible._

_Yamcha eyes widened and instantly stopped whatever he was doing and jumped off the girl, who looked between them both with a confused expression._

"_Yamcha sweetie, who's she?" The girl asked as she covered herself up with the blanket. But he ignored her._

"_Bulma please, I can explain!" he said coming towards her with his arms outstretched._

_More tears streamed down her delicate face. "No!" she cried. "Don't you dare come near me!"_

"_Bulma please, I'm sorry please hear me out!" He touched her shoulders and instantly she whacked his hands off._

"_How could you do this to me!" she cried_

"_Bulm-"_

_He didn't get a chance to finish. Bulma slapped him hard across his face._

"_Bulma…" Yamcha held his head down in shame while holding his cheek. He knew he's done it this time, he knew he broke her heart and her trust for the last time._

_She calmed her breathing and looked him in the eye, ignoring the tears running down her face. "It's over Yamcha, I never want to see you again."_

"_Please let me explai-"_

"_No" She cut him off. "Please, stop it; I don't want to hear anymore excuses coming from you."_

"_I loved you Yamcha" She said brokenly._

_He looked down. "I'm really sorry"_

_Bulma turned around towards the door and looked over her shoulder at him for the last time. "No Yamcha, you're not."_

_With that she closed the door behind her and left the house._

_**End Flashback**_

"I thought you loved me!" She cried hurling the tub of ice cream across the kitchen where it hit the cupboards and landed with a sticky mess, followed by her favorite mug. Her body was sore from the horrible wracks of her body from the crying, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do right now was break stuff.

Vegeta silently came into view. He was training in the gravity machine when his sensitive saiyan ears heard yelling and glass breaking. The sight before him made him widen his eyes, never before has he seen the women in such rage. He observed her for a minute and he noticed that she was crying, and she wasn't just angry, it looked like she was in agony. He felt something inside him twitch at the sight of her, he didn't understand what it was, but he knew he didn't like seeing her like this.

Vegeta dodged as a dish came flying towards him. His brows furrowed.

"Women! What the hell are you doing?"

Bulma either didn't hear him or just decided to ignore him. "Why am I so stupid for ever trusting him?!" She yelled to no one.

Vegeta stood there across the other side of the kitchen with his arms crosses and raised one of his brows with fascination.

"I'm so stupid!" she yelled again.

Vegeta smirked. "Took you long enough to realize that" he said chuckling.

Bulma finally noticed him and glared. He caught a good look at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears still streaming down. Her hair was chaotic and her make up was smudged.

"Shut up Vegeta! Just shut up! Please…" She whispered the last part as her body wracked with another sob.

"How dare you talk to me like that women, what the hell is wrong with you?" He scowled.

Bulma grabbed a glass and filled it with water; she took one sip from it and stared at it for a moment. Vegeta looked on with confusion and anxiety. Suddenly without warning, she slammed the glass in her hand on the counter top causing it to break and cutting her hand.

"You fool!" Vegeta yelled. In three long strides, Vegeta was in front of her shaking her shoulders rather harshly. "What has gotten into you?" he looked at her hands, they were bleeding badly and surprising even himself, he was getting a little worried.

"Leave me alone Vegeta!" She shoved him off and ran to grab a kitchen knife across the room. She raised the knife and raised her bloodied arm to aim for her wrist.

Vegeta eyes widened in slight fear "Bulma stop!" in lighting speed he was beside her holding her hand with the knife in it. "No, leave me alone!" she cried.

Effortlessly he snatched the knife out of her hands and threw it away from her reach. "Bulma what's gotten into you?" he said. His voice wasn't harsh like normally, rather it was laced with concern. He held both her arms as she tried to wiggle her way out. She didn't say anything, only continued to cry.

Finally her legs gave out and she sunk to the floor, Vegeta having no choice but to go down with her. "Women, what's wrong?" he asked. His voice strong and demanding, but softer and with a hint of concern.

Bulma cried and hit his chest repeatedly with week little punches. Vegeta let her, not that if affected him. Suddenly she flung her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Vegeta stiffened and hen relaxed, awkwardly he wrapped his arms around her small figure and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. He looked down at her form and felt her shaking with each cry. His eyes softened and he felt a twinge of sadness in his heart. Yes, watching her in this state made him sad. He wanted to be the one to make her feel better. He wanted to see her beautiful smile again.

"Yamcha…I-I caught him sleeping w-with another girl" she whispered brokenly, her breath tickling his neck.

He understood now, and he felt red hot anger boiling from the pit of his stomach. He always knew he wasn't faithful, honestly he couldn't figure out what she saw in that guy. She was beautiful and perfect, and he was well, not. His power started to rise, and his hold on her tightened. All he knew was that he wanted to hurt him; he wanted to make him suffer for making her feel like this, kill him even. A violent wrack of her body snapped him out of his thoughts.

Vegeta pulled away and took her hands. He placed a hand on her cheeks and gently brushed away a tear. Bulma looked up with wide eyes; her face was filled with wonder and confusion. He noticed that the gash on her hand was quite deep from the glass and she was still bleeding.

"Come on" he said as he pulled her up from the floor. "Let's get you fixed up."

He noticed she had a hard time standing on her own, so he put his arm around her shoulders and his other arm behind her knees and carried her to the bathroom. Bulma was speechless, but didn't object. For some reason, she felt safe in his arms and she felt a bubbly warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Vegeta sat her down on the bathroom counter beside the sink and rummaged through the many cupboards to find the first aid kit. He never needed to use it, but Mrs. Briefs wanted him to know where it was just in case of an emergency. And this, he thought is an emergency.

He picked up her bleeding hand and brought it in front of his face, and with his keen sharp eyes, he picked out the glass embedded into her hand piece by piece.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"This will hurt a bit, stay still" he said ignoring her question as he applied some alcohol on her cut. Bulma bit back a gasp and out of reflexes tried to pull her hand away. Vegeta, sensing her reaction already had a firm grip on her hand, not letting her get away.

Bulma felt a lot calmer than she was before. She had even forgotten why she was crying, the only thing she was thinking about at this moment was Vegeta was being nice to her. Vegeta was helping her. Vegeta was not insulting her. Vegeta was holding her hand, and she liked it. She allowed a small smile to grace her face and looked at his serious face as he concentrated on wrapping her hand up with gauze. Bulma had always thought that the prince was quite the attractive male, without the constant frown of course. Bulma blushed and her heartbeat quickened.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she found Vegeta staring at her. She stared down at her bandaged hand. Vegeta put his hands on her shoulders and stepped closer. "You tried to hurt yourself," he stated.

Bulma didn't say anything.

"That was foolish and weak" he said.

Bulma only nodded, still looking down. Vegeta lifted up her chin with his thumb and index finger. "Look at me" he said.

She hesitantly opened her eyes and looked at him. She was scared, didn't know what was happening.

"You are not weak." He stated with such intensity in his eyes. "That fool does not deserve you"

"I know…" she whispered.

"Promise me" he said

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me you wouldn't try to hurt yourself again"

"Vegeta…" Bulma stared at him in awe.

Vegeta suddenly pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Bulma became stiff and shocked; in time she relaxed in his embrace and put her hands around him as well.

"Bulma, you really scared me when you did that" he admitted.

Her eyes softened and she smiled, hugging him closer to her body. "Vegeta I promise."

Vegeta leaned back and stared into her eyes. Slowly he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes went wide and then closed, kissing him back. He pulled away for a second "you better"; he breathed, and then went back to kissing her passionately and slowly. The kiss was soft and fiery. He licked her lips and she granted him entrance as his tongue slipped in and battled with hers. Nothing else needed to be said, they both realized their feelings for each other, and although Vegeta didn't tell her how much he really cared about her and that he loved her, he knew that she already knew.

Bulma always knows him best.

**END**

* * *

It's 3:30am and I got bored. This was my first DBZ one shot, hope you all like )


End file.
